


Palabras prestadas

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no importaba que lo que le estaba diciendo no fuera de su autoría, lo importante es que él se las decía. Y eso le alcanzaba para ser feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras prestadas

No iba a hacerlo. No importaba cuanto se lo repitiera la tonta de Linda, él no iba a hacerlo. Si Matt en verdad lo quería (como tanto afirmaba el tonto pelirrojo), iba a aguantarlo como era. Y que no lo viera con sus tontos ojos verdes y su tonta sonrisa, ni su tonta y triste mirada de perro abandonado. ¡El era Mello, y Mello no le da explicaciones a nadie!

Por supuesto que se emocionaba hasta el infinito cuando el tonto perro le susurraba esas palabras al oído, pero no iba a decir nada, porque Mello no explica, Mello actúa. Matt tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde hace tiempo. Y eso es lo que Linda no entendía.

-Claro que lo entiendo, tontito. Y créeme, Matt lo sabe. Pero se pondría tan feliz si tu se lo dijeras- Le dijo Linda

-Pero, ¡¿cómo quieres que se lo diga?! ¡Yo no soy así!- De acuerdo, que le dijera que el tonto de Matt sacaría su tonta mirada triste cada vez que lo miraba lo estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión. Rayos, Linda era muy lista.

-Pues lo que tienes que decirle…-

-Matt…- Mello entró en el cuarto, mirando a hacia el costado

-¿Si Mello…?- El pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el piso jugando con su PSP, atrajo hacia el al rubio y lo sentó en sus piernas

-Y-yo… bueno, yo quería decirte que… que tu eres muy importante para mi porque siempre me acompañas y… y yo quería decirte que- El blondo no pudo terminar, ya que su "amigo" lo había besado. Al separarse, ambos suspiraron, extasiados

-No es necesario- Le susurró Matt

-Si, es necesario. Yo también te amo- Y Mello nunca creyó que unas pocas palabras que le recomendara Linda, harían que una sonrisa tan grande y sincera se formara en el rostro de Matt

Y al pelirrojo no le importaba que las palabras del rubio no fueran de su autoría, que fueran marcadas por Linda (porque sabía que su amiga estaba detrás de esto), lo importante era que el que las había dicho era Mello.

Y eso le alcanzaba para ser feliz.


End file.
